


Timestamp: Let the Compass Point You Home

by mistresscurvy



Series: Timestamp meme [6]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp written for greedy_dancer. Takes place one year after the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/252400">Let the Compass Point You Home</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Let the Compass Point You Home

"What are people's feelings about kale?"

Frank groaned at the question, putting down his book over his chest and looking up at Jamia. "We end up eating it every meal for months."

"Yes, but it's so easy to grow," Jamia said calmly. "I am all for branching out, but we do actually need a few reliable staples."

"Perhaps if you were more active in the tending of our gardens we could have a larger variety of vegetables, Frank," Lindsey said, not looking up from her mending but nudging Frank's legs with her toes. 

"Or maybe Frank being less active would be the best solution," Gerard said brightly from the floor, his head up against Frank's side. This position proved to be rather vulnerable when Frank tapped him on the top of the head with his book. 

"Do I need to mention what happened the last time we let _you_ manage the tomatoes?" 

"Listen, I was told to water them, and I did," Gerard protested.

"You _drowned_ them, Gerard," Frank said. "They were in a lake."

"I was attempting to create something new," Gerard said loftily. "Water tomatoes. It just needs a bit of work."

Jamia glanced over at Lindsey, who was still intently focused on her sewing, save for a small grin starting in the corner of her mouth. "Fine. We can try replacing the kale with another lettuce," she said, suppressing a smile of her own when Frank rolled over and kissed her belly in response.


End file.
